Marilyn's Adventures At Dalton Academy
by Gamin'Gleekin'Avatar
Summary: Marilyn is just a girl looking for a good school. Who knew that she'd have to change genders, school, and meet many new people all in the same day. This is Marilyn and her adventures within her stay at Dalton Academy.   Rated T for possible later chapters
1. A school interview

**Please read!** _The first two chapters of this fanfic consist of the main character, Marilyn, before she got into Dalton and how it all happened in the first place. The actual Dalton part and meeting any of those characters (including Kurt and Blaine) starts in chapter three. For those of you who do not want to read the first two chapters, please read this first. It is a very quick summary. This means it has no dialog or anything. It just is a way to get you quickly up to speed to chapter three. It would be better and easier to understand certain and many future parts if you read the actual chapters, but do whatever you please. The summary will be in bold. If you want to read the actual chapter, scroll over the bold. _

_I hope you enjoy everything! :D_

**Marilyn Harow, a girl in a slightly chaotic family of four, is a tall brunette who is excited and also nervous at the thought of finally 'going out on her own.' She's only sixteen, but is looking for a new school (most likely a boarding school). She used to be in public school, but just recently went through just under a year of homeschooling. Until her mother, and her teacher, got a new job that is. She found a great school nearby that had an acceptable price and seemed like a great school. Not to mention it had her favored extra-curricular: Archery. After going for her orientation (and meeting and befriending interesting hung-over man by the name of Ronald), she found out that she had the price all wrong and it was much over her budget.  
>After going home, and doing a bit of research, she found a new school. A school with Archey. A school with a good price. A school with great academics and housing. But this school happened to be an all boys school by the name of Dalton Academy. Marilyn decided a bit of risk and never hurt her; no matter how much she usually freaks out and analyzes a situation. After getting her new friend (Ronald)'s help to get inside, she got a short boy's haircut and told her parents about getting into a good school. They seemed happy and proud, so she packed up and off she went. <strong>

_And here's the real story. Enjoy! (oh and keep in mind the italiced or in between apostrophes is what Marilyn is thinking)_

She awoke to the dull repeating sounds of the alarm clock. '_Why did I HAVE to set my alarm for this flippin early?' _She turned over in her bed once, twice, and then proceeded to covering her head with the pillow. All of this ended with no avail to muting the sound. The tall brunette threw off her covers and ignored the uncomfortable chill. She slammed her '7 am set time' alarm clock off (maybe a little too hard), and then headed towards the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and found the disheveled look she always found in the mornings. Her long hair was all in tangles, and her amber eyes were droopy and tired. It's not like 7 am is really that early or she had a hard late night or anything, she just WASN'T a morning person. '_Ah, hell.' _She thought glumly. '_Today's the day.'_

"Well, Marilyn, you are in for a rough day." She told her reflection. She looked away for a minute in thought.

Today she was going to have yet another try at heading out for herself. True, she was only sixteen. But recently she had found a good private school nearby that offered her preferred curricular, archery, and she was finally going to act on it. Homeschooling was her life for the past year. And don't get her wrong, she enjoyed it. But her mother had only just recently gotten a job, and was no longer able to teach her daughter. As long as Marilyn could at least afford the first few semesters of this new school herself (courtesy of many summer jobs and a small part time as a cashier), her mother and father agreed to help her as much as they could with payments. It wasn't like their family was poor…they just weren't very wealthy.

Looking back at her reflection she smiled a bit. It wasn't as if she was leaving to rebel or because she was tired of her family. There was no way she could be tired of this chaos. She chuckled a bit to herself at that thought. And then at a loud yell of 'Marilyn!' she wondered how she wasn't tired of it yet.

Downstairs, was just as Marilyn explained her family: chaos. Her father was yelling at and banging on the fridge door with a hammer and her mother running around with rags for some reason. Ah, there was the reason. Marilyn's 10 year old brother, Liam, was puking all over the dining room floor. Yup, this was pretty much a normal morning in the Harow family. "Why aren't you helping, Howard?" yelled the woman.

"I'm trying to fix this darn fridge!" he answered followed by some more slams with the hammer. Marilyn's mother must have called her down to help.

No one even noticed Marilyn until she stepped over the puddle of sick and walked over to help her mom clean up. She grabbed the rags from her mom's hands. "I've got this."

"Oh, thank you Marilyn." She said with a sigh. And she ran over to comfort Liam as he finished up.

Liam has Viral Gastroenteritis. Like...severely. Basically it causes vomiting, cramps, chills, the lot. He's had it for a few months now, and it's only getting worse. Marilyn was so used to cleaning up vomit now she could probably just pick it up in her hand. She decided not to try though. After about 3 trips to the sink to clean out the rag, thing started to quiet down. Her mother, otherwise known as Katherine, was cuddling the exhausted and miserable looking little blonde boy who looked just like her. When Marilyn finished cleaning, she headed into the open kitchen to find her father (who she looked just like), otherwise known as Howard, staring at the fridge with a furrowed brow. His lips were pursed, and his arms were crossed; this was his deep thinking face.

"What's up dad?" Madilyn asked her parent, with real concern.

"The fridge stopped making ice." He said simply.

"Did you try hitting it with a hammer?" She asked with slight amusement in her voice.

"Yes! It didn't even work!" He exclaimed, completely serious.

"Maybe we can call a repair man?"

"We can't afford that Mar."

"Yeah, I know." she said slightly defeated.

"What time is your audition?"

It took her a second to realize he was talking about the school interview. "You mean my interview?"

"Yeah." He said nonchalantly, still too deep in thought about the fridge.

"It's at 9:30." Which reminded her to look at her cell phone for the time; '7:20'.

"Aghh, I have to get ready. It's an hour drive."

"Alright, meet us down here before you leave, Mar."

"Okay dad!" She said while running back towards the stairs. A quick soft noogie to Liam's head, and she was up the stairs.

A little over half an hour later she was showered, hair dry, and dressed in nice dark jeans and her best purple V neck over a white tank top. Complete with black fedora with purple stripe and nice black shiny flip flops. Checking her phone, it was 8:01. In awe of her own punctuality, she headed to the living room and sat next to Liam who was looking much better now with cartoons on. "Hey, did I ever tell you how great you are?" she said to him.

He looked up at her with a shocked and concerned look on his face. "Um…no. A-are you sick?"

She laughed. "I just wanted to see your reaction. You know, this could", emphasis on could "be my last week or so living in this house? If I get accepted, I'll most likely stay there until I turn eighteen. And then I'll be off to college." She said happily.

"Whoop-dee-doo." He said while twirling his vertical index finger around in the air.

"Aw…be happy for me." He quickly smiled.

"Gee, thanks." She said even though she was smiling.

Katherine and Howard walked in about that time and sat down. "Since all of us are going to be late for school and work and such, we've decided to talk to you after the interview hon." Said Katherine.

"Oh, alright. I'll be back soon enough. Most likely before you guys get back."

"Alright, we love you Mad."

Hugs and kisses went around, and she was out the door and into her car.

Never had she had so much trouble with her little manual car. The clutch wasn't acting properly, the gears were sticking up, and the car stalled twice at lights. Halfway there, and her anger was growing. She needed something to drink. And she needed gas. After filling up the gas tank at a nearby gas station, and downing a Dr Pepper™, she headed back on the road. The car was being a little more cooperative. '_You're just nervous.' _She thought. '_Relax.'_

Twenty-five minutes later, she was pulling into Harwood Private Schools parking lot. After she parked at the student building and started to walk in, she felt a bit sick. '_Suck it up. It's just a simple interview. Be yourself and don't lose confidence. Oh, and don't muck it up.' _She followed the instructions on the paper she got from the front desk lady who called back a week ago about getting interviewed. When she made it to the number room written on the paper she knocked on the open door. "Come in." said a man's voice. '_Oh god, thank you. I'm so much better talking with men.' _She walked into a small decorated room to find a very handsome tan, black haired man in his late thirties sitting behind his desk. Although his eyes were slightly red, and he looked very tired. "Have a seat." He said pointing to an open chair in front of the desk. "Hello. Bad day?" Madilyn asked nicely as she sat down, feeling a bit less sick now that she was here.

He ignored her question and went straight into his script. "Welcome to the wonderful Harwood Private institutes Ms Marilyn Harow. My name is Ronald, I am interviewer number three." He said with a much practiced voice, and a very forced smile. "How about we look at your grades and- Oh god." Ronald's smile fell and his head slammed down onto the desk. Marilyn had a mini freak out. '_Did this guy just pass out? Oh god…is he dead? Did my grades just kill him?' _He slowly lifted his head up and looked at Marilyn apologetically. The practiced voice was no longer there (which she was glad of: she hated when things were "fake"). "I'm so sorry. But I can't do the voice, or that smile anymore today. I'm just gonna tell you the truth: I drank a lot last night, and I have a huge hang over. Maybe I'm getting too old to drink that hard?" He questioned himself with a slightly put down look on his face.

Marilyn fought the urge to laugh, and freak out at the same time. '_They gave me a hung over interviewer?_ _Gosh, I knew I'd have an interesting day, but not THIS interesting. As long as he does his job alright I guess I don't mind.' _"Oh…that's alright."

"Hell yeah… I can be myself for ten minutes!" he said. Marilyn chuckled.

"Well, I've already looked over your grades, which aren't bad at all, only ever one D on major report cards. You won't belieeeeeeve the people who have come in here with almost all D's and F's. It's crazy man."

'_Haha! Is this guy for real? Still, I'm glad to hear I get away with good grades.'_

"Never really in trouble either. It also says here that you enjoy Archery, and that is one big reason you are transferring to a private school."

"That is correct."

"Well we have a wonderful archery team." He looked over the papers in front of him for a bit longer.

"Eh, you know what? I can't find any reason that you wouldn't be welcome here at Harwood. And I like you. You're in." He said with a smile.

Marilyn was ecstatic. "R-really? That's it? Wow! That's great! Thanks so much!"

"Ah geez…can you be a little quieter please?" said the man with a grimace. "My head is pounding. Seriously…you can celebrate later. Drink for me."

"I'm only sixteen."

"Oh yeah...heh heh."

Marilyn rolled her eyes. "You need to be a bit more mature you know."

"Hey, that was rude. I can just not let you join this school."

Her face must have looked like she was about to faint because he chuckled and handed over the paperwork and the first bill signing. Her heart jumped up to the sky in happiness. This is it. She was going to be doing what she loved, with mostly her own money. She didn't have to bother anyone else about it. _'God, this is great_._'_ She thought. That is, until she saw the price for one year of school near the middle of the page. $5,300 + tax.

She couldn't breathe. This was NOT the price she saw online. '_W-what? ...what? I can't afford this! And neither can Mom and Dad! This can't be happening. I'm dreaming for sure. Yup, that's it. Dreaming.' _Even though it never worked in the movies she had to try it. It **just might **work. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them hoping it would all fly away, and she'd be in her room only just waking up.

"I'm still here." said Ronald.

"I can see that."

"If I bother you so much, you can ask for another interviewer you know." said Ronald who looked slightly sad. "Though I don't know why you would since I've already gotten you accepted here."

It took her a second to process what he said. "No no no, it's not you. It's the price. I had no idea it was this high. I asked my parents not to help with this, and now I don't know what to do. I mean, I'm pretty sure my parents would be at least a bit stuck too, but I was doing so darn well by myself and then this had to happen and AGGHH." It was her turn to slam her head onto the desk, fedora toppling off her head and falling onto the floor.

"You didn't know the price for a year was over five-thousand? And you can't afford that?" Ronald quietly asked.

At first she could only think '_It's over five thousaaaaaaaaand!' _in a stupid inside joke way, but then she nodded pathetically, head still on the desk.

"I'm sorry kid. This really sucks."

"Tell me about it." She said even though it was muffled by desk.

"If I could get you a discount somehow I would. But it would get me fired. And I need money to but my boos."

"You're a drunk."

"Yup."

After a quick groan, she decided to suck it up and do her normal 'analyzing the situation', but she thought out loud. "There's no way I can get another job what with Mom and Dad working, and Liam being sick. Then I can't afford to come here. If I just waited and let the money from my current job add up, I'd be at least twenty by that time." She lifted her head and looked at Ronald. "Not the best paying job." she said to him. He nodded sympathetically. "It's also a bit hard to find a good paying job for a teenager. I can either go to public school, with its usually suckish teaching and no archery or no school at all. Well that could give me more time to get money. But I won't be able to go to this school after I'm eighteen. And then, without finishing high school, where am I going to go in life? No one will give me a job." She was genuinely depressed and confused. She hated making decisions. Deciding to come for this interview was hard enough. She swallowed sadness, and sighed.

"I'm really sorry for ya Marilyn." He patted her hand. "If it would help, I offer you my friendship."

There was a silence. She looked at Ronald and saw the seriousness in his smile. And then Marilyn laughed. And laughed some more. Ronald looked genuinely hurt.

"I-*gasp* I'm so sorry Ronald. I'm not laughing at you. *breath* I just needed that. Gosh, yes I would love to be your friend you immature drunk."

"How wonderful! Thank you, you rude monotone awesome person."

"You should work harder on your insulting names Ronald."


	2. Some luck and a haircut

**Hello! I would like to point out a few things:**

**-If you have read the summary that I put up in chapter one, this chapter already been covered and you can go to the next chapter. The next is chapter 3 and it's when Marilyn's finally in Dalton.**

**-There might be a few Madilyn's instead of Marilyn's in the story. I apologise. That was her name at first, and I might have missed a few going back through the story. They should all be gone by chapter five.**

**-If you'd like longer chapters, never fear. I have longer chapters coming up in the future. As well as more characters and some shenanigans. Yaaaay :P**

**-This is my first story and is probably crap. But it's alright for me and I am proud of it.  
>So enjoy chapter two of Marilyn's Adventures At Daton Academy! <strong>

'_How the crap am I going to tell my parents about this?'_

'_Am I going to end up back at public school?'_

'_How could I try to be responsible and then end up with such failure?'_

These were the thoughts running through Marilyn's head on the drive back home.

'_Well, I guess it wasn't really my fault. I thought it was less money and had very good reason to think that. Every website and pamphlet and paper I read said the same low-ish price. Then again, I could've at least thought of finding a more recent website or something. GAH. I guess I'll just KEEP RESEARCHING. Dang it. If I have any luck, I might have overlooked a school somewhere.'_

Somehow she did have luck as she pulled into the driveway, walked inside, and turned on her laptop. When she got herself comfortable on her desk chair, she pulled up Google™ and searched 'Non-Expensive Private Schools'. It automatically brought up ones closest to her area. There, a bit down on the list on the Google™ search, was a school called Dalton Academy. '_I actually missed one? This place looks pretty nice..' _she thought leaning in closer to her laptop screen and seeing the pictures on the homepage. The first thing she checked was if it had archery. She clicked the link to the curricular page, scrolled down and '_It...does have archery? I'm getting really lucky now…and a pretty good shooting area too! Wait, check the price! An updated price.' _She reminded herself.

She went to the schools joining information and found the price for a year: $3,100 + tax. '_Whoa! That's not too bad._ _It's still kind of steep, but not near as bad as Harwoods.' _"This is great!" she said aloud after seeing at the bottom of the page that the website was updated just last week. _'But, there's got to be a catch somewhere.' _Looking through all of the information, she came across 'dorming.' On the website was written: "If you or your child is uncomfortable about them dorming with other males, we have single dorms available for a slightly higher price." '_Okay…that's kind of odd, usually it is same sex pairing. But it doesn't make me uncomfortable anyway. I wonder why they didn't mention being uncomfortable with girls too.' _There was the answer. Right at the top of the page below **Dalton Academy** was '**All Boys Learning Institutions**.' This was an all male school. Ooooof course it was. '_How did I miss that? And in bold lettering, at the top of the page!' _She sighed and held her head in her hand, elbow on the table. This was hopeless._ 'I guess I have to go back to useless public school.'_ A small crazy thought flashed across Marilyn's mind. It was more of a joke thought. '_Haha, what if I disguised myself as a guy?_'

Her eyes went wide and she lifted her head. '_That's_…not such a bad idea.' said one part of her. '_That's a stupid and terrible idea! It's not like you could even get away with that!' _said another part. 'O_r maybe you could.._' She smirked a bit at the wicked idea. '_What's the harm?' 'There's plenty of harm! Loads of things could go wrong!'_ '_Yeah right, like if I get caught my life would end. I've been way too hard on myself, why can't I just let go, and have fun? Even then, it might end up working somehow.' 'Uh huh…like it would work. And you have to be at least a little hard on yourself sometimes!' _

"Oh, God, I'm starting to think like Gollum talks." said Marilyn aloud. "I need to call someone. Wait…I don't have any friends to call. HOLY CRAP, Yes I do." She jumped up from her desk, knees cracking on the way up, and grabbed her phone from her purse. Quickly she dialed the number on a small piece of paper that was also in her purse. "Ronald! I have a crazy idea!"

"Ouch! Jeez kid, still hung over thank you very much."

"Sorry. Is this a bad time?"

"Not really, but I didn't expect you to call this quickly. Miss me already?"

She sighed. "A bit. Can I ask you something?"

"Only if you ask quietly."

Marilyn told Ronald about finding Dalton, and possibly disguising herself to make it in there.

"You're insane."

"Thanks, those are just the words I needed." she said with sarcasm.

"Well it's true. And you do know that you can't just wear different clothes right? There are loads of papers to sign; you have to give them your birth certificate, ECT ECT..."

"I think someone in the staff won't mind sneaking me in."

"It seems a slim chance that that would happen Marilyn." She sighed and collapsed on her bed still holding the phone to her ear. She had lost all hope in finding a school. _'Back to wonderful public school we go.'_ she thought sarcastically. A couple of seconds passed before Ronald sighed and spoke up again.

"But, seeing as I know some people who know some people at Dalton, I can possibly help you get in."

"You..you would do that for me?"

"Sure. It'll give me something to do other than my job and watch heroes…and drink."

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you so much Ronald! This is great."

"You seem very chipper about this situation."

"Well I really don't have another good choice. If it all fails, then I'll end up with only public school as a choice. I'm not giving up hope just yet. I need to stop over analyzing things anyway. You never know, it could be fun."

"Heh heh, I wish I knew more people like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment Ronald." she smiled to herself

"Well then, go for it."

"Alright. I really can't thank you enough Ronald. I'll uh…talk to you later then."

"Of course. It's no big deal. Bye kid."

It was at about 4:00 that Katherine got home with Liam. She had just picked him up from school. She placed her purse on the counter and Liam ran up to his room. She then saw the food lying out in the kitchen. Marilyn was cooking dinner. The woman moved her hand over the bowl of green beans. "What's all this?"

"Green beans." said Marilyn simply.

"Don't be smart."

"Sorry. I'm making dinner. I haven't in a while."

"Wonderful. I'm beat."

"Work didn't go well?"

"No, it went well. Just a long day. Soooo many phone calls." she said dramatically.

"Haha. Yeah. When does Dad get home?"

"In a few minutes."

Later, after her father got home, they all were seated around the table eating meatloaf in a ketchup sauce, green beans, and canned biscuits. She wasn't entirely sure how to start the conversation.

"So, how did your interview go Mad?" asked Howard while lifting his head from his plate.

"Yeah I'd like to know too Sweetie." said Katherine.

'_Well I guess that's a way to start it. Eh, I can't even begin to lie to them, I'm just going to tell them what happened.'_

Marilyn explained the whole ordeal, and the events of the day leading up to getting back home.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry that happened." said Katherine with a sad expression.

'_Well that's not the reaction I expected. I thought more alone the lines of "What? Marilyn! IRRESPONSIBLE FAAAAAAILUUUUUURE!.."'_

"There's no need to be sorry, it's my fault anyway. I miss read the price or something." said Marilyn. Everyone seemed pretty depressed and looked back down at their plates. Even Liam seemed a bit sad.

"So what are you planning on doing?" asked her father cautiously. "Do you maybe have an idea? Are you going back to public school?"

"Oh gosh, I hope not." A small smile was reaching Marilyn's lips. "Actually, I somehow found another school." Her mom and dad looked back up. "What? Wow!" exclaimed Katherine. "Where?"

"I overlooked it when I found Harwoods. It's a place called Dalton." '_Please don't know it. Oh, I hope you've never heard of this school.'_

"Is it a good clean school?" asked Howard, ever the cautious one.

"It is a very good looking school with great classes. Even more surprising, it has archery. And, it's much less money, right around the planned budget."

"Well, that's amazing Marilyn! Have you planned an interview yet?"

"I already set it up with the front desk lady. It's in four days. Sorry Liam, I'm here for at least another few days." Liam moaned his disapproval, and then (after compliments on dinner and goodnights) Marilyn started cleaning up the mess dinner left. '_That was…a bit too easy.'_

Things were going quite well after that night. Marilyn was heading to town. She had to go to the salon and get a haircut, a boy's haircut. Oh joy. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, the haircut. She needed one anyway. And this could be a fun experience. She signed in at the salon, and got put in a chair at once. Marilyn looked through a boys hair cut magazine until a tall ebony woman with bouncy hair walked up to the chair. "So what can I do for you honey?" she asked with a happy voice. "Little off the top? Trim? Bangs?"

"Actually I'm going for a different style, a…very…different style. I'd like a cut like this." Marilyn pointed to a medium clean choppy boys cut that was swooped slightly to the side. "Hmm..You don't really seem like the 'emo' type cut to me hun."

She blushed a bit. "Well, it's not exactly supposed to be 'emo'. Maybe just cut the bangs a bit shorter than in the picture. But keep the color." '_This is absolutely crazy.'_

"Alright baby, I got you covered." And away she snipped. Her long hair was falling away at every angle she could see. _'This is insane, and it's not happening. No, it's definitely happening. Oh gosh. It's never been this short. Mom and Dad are going to kill me. Or at least ground me. Ah..I'm still a teenager. I can get away with something like this. I just hope people don't get the wrong ideas.'_

"So, why the sudden change in look dearie?"

'_Why does she have so many 'pet names' for me? This woman doesn't even know me. Agh, jeez Marilyn, stop over analyzing it.'_

"Um, well, certainly odd reasons. I can't really help it though."

"Honey if you're gay that's alright. I do 'butch' (she did air finger quotation marks) haircuts all the time. No one's going to judge you. Well, I certainly won't. In fact I have a flaming friend! If he ever came in here, the place would blow up from the flame and aerosol mix."

She laughed a bit at that until she fully remembered the beginning of what she said. "What? No, no no no no. I'm not gay. I just needed this cut."

"Oh, alright then. I'm sorry for intruding. I'm just a gossiper." "Oh, that's alright."

"You're almost done babe. Just a few more snips, and let's comb this out…and done." She turned the chair around to face the mirror.

"Holy crap."

"Oh no…you hate it."

"No! No…it's…it's not bad. It's just…different." She ran her fingers through her newly styled short hair. It had a really cool feel to it, and it really didn't look _that_ bad. She was already looking kind of guy-ish. "Thank you very much, I think this will work just fine." She could have just done a wig for the interview, but figured it would look a bit too fake. She hoped her parents wouldn't all of the sudden start to take notice in all these changes, but they were both quite busy from work anyway. It was either work, sleep, eat, or tv. Although there's no way they wouldn't notice the hair.

All three of her family was staring at it when she walked through the door later that night. Marilyn simply said "I uh… I got a haircut." and walked upstairs. She closed her door and took a deep breath. She had been practicing using a slightly deeper voice over the past few days. Saying simple things like 'Hey.', 'How are you?' and 'Thank you.' She also worked on her stance, and mannerisms. This was insane. But she was already too deep into this. Tomorrow was the interview.

Short, nice, awkward. These were the three words to describe both that morning, and the interview that followed. As far as she saw, Dalton was a beautiful place with nice classes and teachers. The interview went quite smoothly. Only the checking of the grades, attitude, and past schooling and she was set to go.

Due to Ronald's help there was a school board member who knew the whole thing. She was the happy type that would go along with anything. Sarah is her name, a beautiful but slightly short red headed woman. She seemed firm but delicate. When Marilyn met her at Dalton's front door she thanked her profusely for helping her and keeping her secret. Sarah just said "No problem. This should be fun." and winked.

Long story short, she made it in. When she got home, she walked into her room, closed the door and leaned against it with a long sigh. "Finally. Not exactly what I had in mind a few months ago...but this will most certainly work." And she started packing up her room. It really didn't take long, the car was packed and her room was empty (other than a bed and a dresser) in a matter of hours. Here she was standing in front of her parents, about to leave. They looked sad. "You do know I'm not exactly 'leaving the nest' yet, right? I'm not going to college yet."

"It's close enough." said her mother softly.

"I picked Dalton because it wasn't a far away as a cheap one a while from here. I'll come every holiday and then some."

They seemed happier after this statement.

"We love you very much. Be careful and call us all the time honey, okay?" said her dad as more of a statement than a question.

"Of course. I love you guys. Thank you for this chance…really."

She hugged them and Liam, and started to head out of the door.

"Marilyn?" Katherine had walked forward and held her hand. "We are so proud of you. You were really responsible." Her eyes started to water.

"Yeah, like I was really that responsible." She wiped her eyes. "But thank you."

"Gosh, just take a compliment." said her mother jokingly and then she chuckled. Marilyn laughed a bit too.

Marilyn smiled, waved one last time, and then jumped in the car and headed towards Dalton.


	3. Green eyes and some warblers

**Chapter three and Dalton is finally within my story. Yaaaaaaay. :P I know that my story is basically rubbish and is nothing compared to CP Coulters Dalton, but I had fun writing it and I am posting it on here. Muahaha. But enough about me and my insecurities withing this story.  
>Marilyn finally meets some people here. Excuse my odd and awkward descriptions. Bare with me here. :)<strong>

**Oh and I wholeheartedly apologize if anyone is like way out out character, but I think I did alright.  
>Aaaaaaanywhoo, enjoy Marilyn's Adventures At Dalton Academy chapter 3. <strong>

When she made it back to Dalton too many feelings were happening at once: Excitement, fear, happiness, but mostly she was unnerved. Unnerved about the fact that anyone could figure out her secret at any moment. She was dressed in jeans, a large green plaid button up shirt and a black fedora. She also had a tight bra on because she was trying not to show any 'boobage' today. She wasn't necessarily large, but she wasn't flat either. The baggy shirt also helped with that. '_This is ridiculous' _she thought, holding her head in her hand. _'...ah well, I'm already here aren't I?'_ She walked around for a little while and saw many classrooms and hallways. But what she wanted most was to see her new room. _'Oh gosh…" _Realization hit her and she stopped in her tracks. _"Oh yeah, I have yet to meet my roommate. Most likely a guy.' _she joked to herself. She headed up to her new room the location of which was on some papers she got from the receptionist. '_God these hallways are huge...and…fancy._' this was a stupid way to think about it, but still describes them pretty well.

She made it to the medium sized door, numbered 14, at the end of hallway E and opened it with her brand new key. The second the door was opened, a brute force knocked the breath out of her and she fell backward hitting the ground had run into her; and was currently lying on top of her. After the pain subsided a bit and her eyes opened, her heart fluttered as she looked up at the boy above her. He had medium straight black hair. But his eyes; he had enchanting bright green eyes. Their eyes met for half a second before he toppled off of Marilyn and stood up. "I'm so sorry about that." he said. She stood up as well, straightening out her shirt, and replied quickly.

"Oh, that's alright." '_You know, other than my back killing me now.' _she thought "I guess it just surprised me. Why did that happen anyway?"

"Oh." He blushed a bit. '_Cute.'_ "I was dancing." He said.

"Is dancing a hobby of yours?" she asked nicely, now adjusting her fedora.

He laughed. "No no no, it couldn't be if I tried. I suck at dancing. Oh! Sorry, you must be my new roommate. I'm Chris." He said while extending a hand out to Marilyn.

"Nice to meet you. I'm…" '_Oh crap. I didn't think of a name? How stupid can I be? Something quick. Something guy-ish. Something with an M though.' _"M-Marcus." She decided taking his hand.

"Cool." He said, and then looked down at the conjoined hands. '_Alright, mental note, work on guy hand shake.'_ She let go of the hand and went into her new room. Each side had a bed, a dresser, and a desk. There was one big window in the middle of the room, and a medium one on the right side. The bathroom was on the left side. "Oh wow, cool…high ceilings. Very nice."

"Mhmm, I've already taken the left side if that's okay. But it almost seems like my side has a bit more space, sorry."

She had just spied a deal breaker with this when she spotted something across the room on 'her side'. A window seat. A bit beautiful bright window seat. "Oh you can have the space, I'm good with this." She sat in her new seat and let her head fall back and sun's rays shine down on her. God this is nice.

"I'm guessing your okay with that arrangement?"

"Mhmmm…" she said contentedly. He chuckled a bit. "Alrighty then. The school board asked me to be welcoming committee to you so... Umm…classes start at 8 depending on what you're taking. Breakfast starts at 6. Lunch is anytime between 11 and 2, and the food court is downstairs. Um.." Marilyn sat up.

"Whoa whoa whoa…this school has an entire food court?"

"Basically, yes."

"So…what doesn't this school have?"

"Water fountains."

"Not complaining."

"Haha, me neither." He ran his hand through his dark hair. "So would you like a tour or anything? I have an evening class in an hour but.."

"No, if you have a class to go to go ahead and study or whatever. But thanks for the welcome." She stood up. "I think I'll get my stuff."

"Oh alright, I'll keep the door open for you." he said heading to a stack of papers on his desk.

"I appreciate it." She said walking back to her car. _'Great. My roommate is cute __**and**__ nice. This should go along smoothly."_

She had all of her stuff inside in about 25 minutes, and then she started to unpack. Thankfully the room wasn't very far from outside doors. _'That'll come in handy for emergencies.' _She walked over to the window in the middle of their room and looked out at the green them walked over to her side of the room and flopped down face first onto her bed. "Stho thell myee abouth thyurselfth." She said through the mattress.

He burst out laughing. "E-excuse me?" he asked followed by more laughter. Marilyn sat up with a smile and said it again. "Sorry. I asked if you would tell me something about yourself." When his laughter subsided, he began to speak.

"Um...there's not much to talk about really. I'm a senior, I turned eighteen about a month ago. I have three older sisters. I play lacrosse as an extracurricular here."

"Ah cool. Lacrosse, huh?"

"Yeah, it was more of a 'I have to pick an extracurricular to go to this school' thing. So I chose lacrosse. It turns out to be pretty fun."

"Cool. One of the main reasons I picked this school was because of my extracurricular. I'm taking archery."

"Oh that's pretty cool."

"Mhmm.."

"Agh, I have to go to my class."

"Oh alright, have fun and stuff."

"Thanks." He said grabbing his bag and leaving.

'_That was only slightly awkward.' _She thought happily.

It only took her another 20 minutes to finish unpacking. After she finished, she had nothing to do. Tomorrow were her first classes; or at least so said her schedule currently sitting on her bed side table. Algebra at 9 tomorrow. Hoo-rah. She texted her parents telling them she was there and settled in. After a quick reply of 'Great! We love you honey.', she needed something to do. '_Oh! I'm going to explore. I want to see this cafeteria.' _She grabbed her brand new satchel she got at the store a day ago, and headed out only just remembering to lock the door. _'These hallways really are large. I bet the cafeteria is down here.'_

She was at a good pace until she reached hallway C to where she came to an abrupt stop. Someone was playing some loud acapella music. It was a men's acapella version of 'Bills Bills Bills' by Destiny's Child. _'I love acapella! But jeez turn it down why don't ya? There are probably people studying.' _The closer she got to the sound the louder and clearer it was. '_That must be an expensive radio. The sound is so clear.' _And then she found the room it was coming from down a small hall. The doors were wide open and a large group of guys were singing and scatting along. One short black headed guy was singing the lead. '_Whoa. Nice.' _She moved closer and listened a bit.

_Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills?_

_Can you pay my automo'bills? If you did then maybe we can chill._

_I don't think you do. So, you and me are through._

The song was ended and the lead singer said "Guys? I'd say we're ready for regional's." followed by applause and whoops of joy.

'_Regionals. So they must be a glee club or something. Haha, I'll have to tell Kiara about this.'_

Kiara was Marilyn's best friend from 6th grade until she started homeschooling. Kiara was obsessed with anything and everything glee club. She could never actually join a club though because she's not the best singer or dancer. After videoing anything having to do with glee or singing at her various schools and towns, she found out that she had a passion for video recording and producing. Marilyn thought that finding this glee club would make Kiara very excited. Even though she had yet to be informed of Marilyn's recent cross dressing. She was deep in thought about this until she heard a throat clear. Standing right in front of her was the lead singer and three other boys in the group.

"Hello. Were you eavesdropping?" said the dark haired lead.

"Uh, um..no..I uh.." she stuttered trying to figure out why she was there in the first place.

"You aren't wearing a uniform." He stated.

"Oh, he must be new Blaine." said the Asian looking one in the back.

"Fantastic. Hello, Kurt Hummel." said the slightly taller quite pale one next to Blaine, clearly introducing himself. He delicately held out a hand. _'He looks so familiar. I must have met him somewhere or something.' _She shook his hand.

"Do you have a uniform yet?" asked Blaine.

"What is it with you and the uniforms?" asked Kurt looking intrigued.

"I don't know...everyone matches. Plus, they're kind of stylish, and dapper."

"Yeah I guess if you really like that kind of thing. What do you think Wes? Thad?" said Kurt to the two behind him.

'_My Gay Dar is going off like crazy..'_

"As much as I'd like to answer, I have an evening class to get to. See you later guys." said Wes, walking off. "Yeah I'm gonna head back to my room. Later." said Thad. The two remaining waved to them and then looked back over at Marilyn.

"I have a uniform in my closet; I just haven't put it on yet. I only got here about an hour ago." stated Marilyn.

"Oh alright. Well, welcome to Dalton...oh sorry, I didn't catch your name." said Blaine

"Marcus. Marcus Harow. What exactly was that in there?" Marilyn pointed at the door they just vacated.

"You have just experienced the Warblers." said Kurt happily.

"Warblers?"

"Technically the schools Glee club…we sing. Acapella." supplied Blaine.

"I heard. It was absolutely amazing."

"Oh? Thanks. We are getting close to regionals. So, what activity did you choose here at Dalton? You know, other than schoolwork."

"Archery. It's sort of a passion of mine."

"That's pretty sweet."

"Indeed. God, I'm sorry for this, but it's so nice not to be the new guy anymore." said Kurt with a dramatic hand movement. "Well, I think we will be seeing you around."

Marylin laughed. "Yeah, sure." After the goodbyes Kurt and Blaine walked away. She heard one of them say "He was cute." to the other. _'If only you knew, gay one...if only you knew.' _she thought.

She walked around a bit more trying to find the food court, but ended up failing. She did however find a music room, a large science lab, and a door towards the outside. Out this door she saw a quad, and the large archery area behind it. '_Whoa...it's amazing.' _It was already dark, so she walked back to the room (by retracing her steps) only to find Chris asleep in his bed. She tip toed across the room towards the bathroom to get ready. After a change, a splash in the face, and a good teeth brushing she headed towards her own bed. Marilyn read for an hour by moonlight before she actually felt tired. She sighed. '_This is crazy, and I'm probably way in over my head. But somehow, I'm really excited.' _With this thought, she fell asleep.


	4. A new identity

**Not really anything to say here...except enjoy! And the next few chapters shall be up soon if you really are still reading this. :P  
>Oooooh and you meet Jason here. You should always have a Jason. Jason's are cool.<br>(Sorry if there are any 'Jack's' in this or future chapters. That was Jason's name first. ...i'm indecisive.) **

**:) **

It was now Wednesday and the morning had gone as usual; the alarm going off, the anger, the discomforting chill, and then getting dressed in the bathroom. Instead of long tangled hair greeting her this morning, there was ruffled short hair. In a weird way, she quite liked it. But she wasn't fully used to it yet. After a quick shower, she dressed in her new uniform. But there was a problem, her chest was sticking out, and the jacket didn't fit quite right. '_Great. What am I gonna do now?' _She decided to try something really quick to see if it worked. After grabbing an old sleep shirt from a drawer, and ripping it into one long continuous strip, she tightly worked it around her breasts. 'Ow..' was the only thing going through her mind at the time. A few harsh deep breaths escaped her mouth. When she finished she wasn't completely flat, but it would look slightly odd if she was anyway. _'Guess there's no need for bras now.'_ She put her shirt and jacket back on and walked out of the bathroom to finish getting ready. And then came the tie. She didn't know how to tie a tie. And she didn't think of learning it. '_Crap. Crap crap crapola.' _Marilyn was now trying the hardest to tie it, but was failing miserably.

"Need help?"

Marilyn looked up to find Chris still sitting in bed but looking at her. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't know you were awake. Did I wake you up? I'm not quite used to sharing a room yet." said Marilyn, really feeling sorry.

"No, that's alright. I need to get up anyway. Do you need help with your tie?" he asked.

"Oh sure...um, that'd be great. I never learned from my dad or anything." She threw the tie over to him.

"My mom had to teach me." He fixed the tie leaving enough room for one to just put over their head and tighten it. He threw it back over and she did just that.

She got her thoughts back together. "Thanks. Really."

"No problem." He got up and headed towards the bathroom. Marilyn popped on a navy blue fedora she bought to match the outfit then put on her jacket and grabbed her bag that she packed last night with school stuff. '_But today is technically my first day anyway, so I probably won't have loads of work or anything.'_ She wasn't completely wrong. By the end of her first math class she had a sheet of problems to finish. After that she had a history and religion class with no homework for the day. Next came her first archery lesson. She walked out to the field straight from her last class to find a line of boys in Dalton shorts and t-shirts. A tall bulky blonde boy walked up to her. "Hiya. I'm Jason."

"Marcus." she introduced herself.

"You're supposed to dress appropriately for archery, new kid."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Haha, apparently. There are locker rooms over there." He pointed towards a small building behind the field. "And some extra clothes as well."

"Oh. Thanks." She walked into the small locker rooms and slid on the shorts and the Dalton t-shirt, did a quick stretch, and then ran in place for a minute before walking back outside. The teacher was here now.

"Thank you for joining us Mr Harow. And welcome to the archery team. My name is Mr. Thomas Jinley. I'd like to see what you can do first. Please take a bow and walk to target 3. Stand on the blue line that indicates 20 yards." She did as told, and waited for him to signal her to start. Marilyn took archery as a small class during her middle school years. She tried to keep it up, but could never afford her own bow. All of the boys were watching her now. '_Great, it's one of the 'you have to do it in front of everyone else' moments.'_ "I'd like you to shoot 3, and only 3, arrows at the target. You may begin." he said. She raised her bow, slowly pulled back, and aimed directly at the bull's-eye. '_The wind seems to be going a few miles an hour to the right so I'll aim slightly to the left. I also need to stay slightly upwards. Breath, and..' _She breathed in, feeling the pressure against her breast bonds, and thenshe let go. And hit an 8. Not too bad. The second arrow was also an 8, but was closer to a 9. The third arrow however, got caught by a random gust of wind and was A 4. '_Wonderful.' _she thought sarcastically.

"Thank you Marcus. I think you will be a great addition to the team. You may sit down." She sat at the edge of a bench next to Jason from earlier. "Pretty good shootin' there."

"Thanks. That last one wasn't the best."

"Better than I can do. I keep getting threes. It seems to be my lucky number."

"Ooh, fun. And that's not that bad."

"You want to be friends?" he asked quickly with a hopeful smile.

"Haha, are you in elementary school or something?"

He looked hurt, and it reminded her a lot of Ronald. _'Oh gosh, I need to call him.' _"I'm sorry Jason, I didn't mean it rudely. I'd love to be your friend." She seemed to be making a lot of friends lately.

Jason smiled. "Great!" Jack was silent for a minute until he had a random epiphany. He gasped loudly and pointed at Marilyn. "You're my friend!" He yelled.

"Um…yes?"

"I'm supposed to bring a friend to the Warblers impromptu performance this Friday! You're coming."

"That glee club? Yea sure." She answered, even though what he said was more of a demand than a question.

"Yea! Blaine can't get rid of me that easily!"

"You know Blaine?"

"He's my roommate. But he keeps trying to figure out ways to get me out of his hair, so to speak. I wouldn't dare actually touch his hair. Too much gel. You see him getting rid of me is sort of a game we play."

"Interesting. Yeah, I met him, a boy named Kurt, and 2 others. Names Wes and Thad."

"Mhmm, all warblers. Kurt was the new kid until you got here."

"Yeah, he mentioned that. Random question, I mean no offence but: Are they gay?"

"Kurt and Blaine? Most definitely. But they're not together. They've been dancing around each other since Kurt transferred from McKinley though."

'_That's where I've seen him!_' "Kurt's from McKinley?" Jason nodded. "That was the last school I went to. I saw Kurt all the time when he did performances with his glee club." said Marilyn.

"Oh, sweet! You gotta tell me all about little Kurt." Jason said, chuckling before he took a dramatic gasp. "No. You absolutely have to tell _Blaine_ about little Kurt."

"Hahaha, alright I will soon enough. Thanks for the invite by the way."

"No problem!"

"Are you two done talking already? You're up for shooting." stated Mr. Jinley, pointing at the targets. Marilyn and Jack stood up with their bows and shot for a while, both only missing the target once at 40 yards. The rest of the class went about the same. Once ended, she changed, popped her fedora back on, and went back inside. It was just before 12 by this time, and she hadn't eaten. '_Time to see this cafeteria.' _she thought happily. When she went into the huge cafeteria, her eyes were met immediately with guys; loads and loads of guys. And then she saw the food. A salad bar, a pasta area, a grill, a smoothie station, a sandwich maker, and a small coffee shop were all lined up on a wall. It looked like students all worked it. '_This is great.' _She smiled._ 'I'm going straight for the pasta.'_ After picking up sesame shrimp pasta, and a strawberry smoothie, she looked for a seat.

"Hey, Marcus! Marcus!" It took her a second to hear that name being called through the crowds, and then also to remember that it was her name. She looked around to see Jason flailing his arms at a table. Marilyn laughed and headed towards him. Next to him was a smaller blonde boy, and in front was Kurt and Blaine. They both looked slightly down. "Hello." She greeted them after sitting down.

Jason put his arm around Marilyn's shoulders. "This, Blaine, is my guest to the Warbler performance on Friday. Whaddya think?" he asked Blaine with a smile.

"Haha, alright Jason. You can come. I think it's funny how much you're still into this game." Blaine answered looking very amused. Marilyn looked slightly confused. Jason explained "You know I was telling you about how we play this game? It's all quite fun. But Blaine wouldn't let me go to this performance at breadstix that they're doing unless I brought someone; and here you are!"

Marilyn couldn't help but laugh. "That is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard. But it's very awesome. So where's this breadstix?" she asked as she got her first bite of pasta.

"It's in Lima. Not far from here. It's next to McKinley high school." said Kurt. "I set it up after what happened with the Gap Attack."

"Oh! Yeah, I remember breadstix now. I went there all the time, but only ever for the pasta. The breadsticks suck. Gap Attack?"

"You went there all the time? And…it's a long story." said Kurt.

"Oh okay. Yeah, I went to McKinley for about a year." supplied Marilyn.

"Oh cool. Hmm...I don't really remember you, sorry. But you do look slightly familiar. I went there too you see."

"Mhmm, I know. I remember you. I saw your glee club perform a lot. I always thought you were really cute." Marilyn let slip without thinking. She was in the middle of getting another bite when her eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth. Everyone was looking at her surprisingly. Jason was the first to speak up. "You're gay Marcus?" They all looked amused. Marilyn blushed.

'_Oh gosh…' _"Um no. I'm bi." She said trying to sound nonchalant.

"We are learning a lot about new kid today!" said Jason happily. He then hugged Marilyn's shoulders from the side. "Just know that no one here judges you padawan."

"Oh cool, thanks. Padawan?"

"Making nick names is Jason's thing. I'm blainybear." said Blaine as if it was nothing.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry but that's hilarious."

"Quite.." Blaine said with a bit of a grimace. Amused, but a grimace all the same.

"Jason, why don't I have a nick name? I'm kind of glad I don't, but I keep wondering why." said Kurt, looking up at the tall blonde.

"Because I haven't bonded with you yet Kurt." he stated, getting a bite of his sandwich.

"You've known me for weeks, Jason. And you just met Marcus."

"And it was an instant connection!" He hugged her again. Marilyn couldn't help but chuckle. She then got out of Jason's grasp and went for a drink of her smoothie. She took a nice long sip from the cup before spitting it back out. "Eaugh! Oh Jeez. It tastes like fruit juice and milk."

"That's because that's all it is." said the Blonde, who she later learned name was Jeff. "I worked at smoothie station for a few months earlier this year."

"That's…kind of nasty." And everyone agreed.

After lunch Marilyn went to her chemistry class. It went well, and no homework. After her English class (with only a paragraph to write for homework) it was 3 and she was back in her room. Chris wasn't in there, so she decided to call Ronald.

"Hey!"

"Hi kid!"

"I'm guessing you're not hung over anymore?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Well that's good."

"Definitely. So what's up kid? Did Sarah get you in?"

"She did! I'm here as we speak, just had my first day. I just wanted to tell you, and say thanks again."

"Haha, that's great kid. And you're welcome."

"So how have you been?"

"Eh, I've been better."

"I'm sorry. Why's that?"

"I was fired."

"Whoa, whoa, what? I hope it wasn't anything I did that day.."

"No, no. They found out I had been coming hung over and even drunk to work."

"Oh gosh, that's terrible Ronald."

"Eh, I was getting bored of working there anyway. And I was expecting it to happen any day."

"Haha, so you're alright?"

"Oh yeah."

"I strive to be as strong as you someday."

"Ha, thanks kid."

"You should visit me sometime or something."

"Hey, that'd be pretty cool."

"Alright, cool. I've got to go for now."

"Um, Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just… being nice? I don't know."

"Haha, no problem Ronald." Marilyn smiled. "Bye."

"Bye kid."

Marilyn hung up the phone and started working on what homework she had to do.


End file.
